BirthMark Pt1:The Phantom Menace
by Gamaboi427
Summary: Danny fights a new ghost.It gets caught,but leaves a few surprises along the way.Sam gets powers,Danny feels overwhelmed,and this is one actionpacked fanfic!
1. The Week's End

Ok! Just to tell you, I'm new here and this is my first fanfic. Don't be rough with the reviews.

Ok, here it is, the first part of the Birthmark Series, The Phantom Menace!

* * *

Chapter 1:The Week's End

_Yawn._In Sam's vision,Science is boring,Everything else(except anything to do with school)was fun.Any day now,she was going to skip school.But to think of how much trouble she would be in.She tried to focus on Mr.Lancer.

"Okay,class.Take out your assignment,and pass them in."said Lancer.

Oh-No.Sam just remembered.She forgot to write her homework assignment.If I fail this class my parents will kill me,thought Sam.Maybe if she just hesitated for a on,come on!Once everyone was done passing in their homework,Mr.Lancer noticed a missing paper._Sam's missing paper._

"Ms.Manson,could you come up here and give me your paper?"asked Lancer.

"Uh,uh..."replied Sam.

"Today,Ms.Manson."Mr.Lancer was getting irritated.Not that Sam cared.

Come on,a little faster,come on...

_RRRRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG!_

Yes!Saved by the bell!Sam didn't know what to do if she failed this class.But the best part is that 1.School was over,2.It was Friday,and 3.She could spend the _entire weekend _doin' stuff with Danny and Tucker.But knowing her best friend,something was going to get in the way.

Danny,her bestest friend in the whole world,was unique._Very _unique.He was different from other teens.And that all happened one afternoon,right in front of her eyes,Danny had become part ghost.But with great powers,comes great responsibility.Danny now had to fight ghosts that come out from his parents' ghost portal(his parents are ghost hunters)and survive high school.But little did he know that Sam really loved him with all her heart.

When Sam came back to earth,she noticed Mr.Lancer was talking to her.

"You may have gotten away with this one,Ms.Manson,but mark my words,I will have you the next time!"threatened Mr.Lancer.But Sam was too busypacking her stuffto notice this confusing threat.She had to meet Danny and Tucker by Danny's locker.As she left the room,she had no idea what woul.d happen.


	2. A Strange Day

Okay,Chapter 2 will be a little more exciting than Chapter 1.But of course,I'm not giving any spoilers.

* * *

Chapter 2:A Strange Day 

"Hey,Sam.What took you so long?"asked Danny.

"Lancer held me back."replied Sam.

"Man,that guy has to lay back.All he worries about is peoplethat brakethe rules.It gets annoying after awhile."said Tucker.

Like Sam,neither Danny nor Tucker really gave a care about school.Danny really just cared about ghost fighting,escaping his parents'weird inventions,(and Sam,of course).Tucker was just a techno-geek.Gameboys,PDAs,you name it,Tucker has it.Sam was just a goth.But a pretty nice one.She even did a Fake Out-Make Out once.

"So what do you want to do tonight?"asked Danny.

"We could go to the movies,we could go to the arcade,we could go to the mall..."said Tucker.

"We could hang out at my place."said Sam.

Just then,at that very moment,blue air came out of Danny's mouth.His ghost sence.

"Oh-No.Not now!"Sam could tell Danny really didn't want to fight ghosts today.

"Come on,dude.This happened millions of times before.Just fight the ghost,suck it into the thormos,and then we can do whatever we want."said Tucker.

Just then,a hole burst out of the schools roof.Out of the smoke came some kind of creature that looked like a cross between a dragon and a elephant.It had spikes on its neck,a dragon head with an elephant's trunk,a _long _tail,and it had that evil look in its eyes.

"I...think this may take awhile."said Tucker.

"You think!"said Danny.He held his fists out."I'M GOING GHOST!"he yelled.Just then two white rings appeared around him.Now where he had his regular clothes,he now had a costume with a D with a P in the middle of it.Danny had just turned ghost.

* * *

Okay,now's where it gets exciting.Check back for the next chapter,Into The Ghost Zone. 


	3. The Trouble Begins

Okay,sorry for the such small chappys.I'll make this on a lot longer.Please review,I want to know how I'm doing.

* * *

The elephant-dragon thing darted toward Danny.He barely dodged it,but its spiky tail bruched up against him,making a rip in his costume.The elephant-dragon thing took that opertunity to attack.It headbutted itself into Danny,causing him to fly back into a locker.The elephant-dragon thing thentried toslam its tail into Danny,but he quickly turned intangible,and the tail went right through him.

"Okay.Its an elephant-dragon thing.That doesn't make it any better than the rest of the ghosts."said Danny.

The dragon roared,sending part of the ceiling down on Danny.Danny's head busted through the rubble.

"Okay,maybe you are better than all the other ghosts."

But the Dragon spoke ghost.It roared something,but since Danny spoke human,he couldn't understand it.

"Man,you're worse than Jubba The Hutt!"said Danny.

"Maybe if you get your Dad's Ghost Gabber,you can translate it."said Sam.

"I'll go get it."said Tucker.

"No,Tucker don't!"yelled Danny.But Tucker was already out of the double doors that lead in and out of the school.Apearently,he wanted to get away from the elephant-dragon thing.

"Sometimes he can be such a chicken."said Sam.And Danny knew she was right.

* * *

Okay,only six blocks to Danny's,thought Tucker.Why did he have to live so far away?Just a little longer...3 blocks...2 blocks...1 block...Yes!Tucker could see the gigantic space shutle that was the Fenton's house.Okay,I run in,tell them Danny needs it for show-and-tell,grab the gabber,and get back to school.

Tucker rang the doorbell.Nobody answered.He rang again.Still no reply.Where could they be at a time like this?They should be expecting Danny to come home from school right now.Tucker tried the door.Much to his surprise,it was open.He ran toward the door that lead to the basement.He opened it,and ran down.

* * *

Back at school,Danny was trying constintly to suck the thing into the thermos.But to his surprise,everytime he tried the dragon would just float there,confused.And it was not the only thing confused.

"Why won't this stupid ghost go into the thermos?"asked Danny.He thought the dragon was just a regular ghost.But it seemed the thing had something on its body that made it invulerable to the thermos.Like it was made just for the ghost...

The dragon finally started thinking clearly again.Which meaned more trouble for Danny.

* * *

Now,if I was a crazy invention made by Danny's wacko ghost hunter parents,where would I be,thought Tucker.They really do think a lot of these things,when they barely know how to use half of them.Now where is it?

Just then,the ghost portal opened,revealing a really stupid ghost's head._The Box Ghost_.Sometimes you just don't win.

"I AM THE BOX G...

"Yeah,yeah,I know.'Fear me!For I am the Box Ghost!'"imitated Tucker."If I had a dollar for everytime you say that,I'd have more than you can count.And by the looks of it,that's not a lot."said Tucker.

"You will fear THE BOX GHOST,for THE BOX GHOST has a new weapon:THE BUBBLE WRAP!OF DEATH!"

Again,sometimes you just don't win.

* * *

Sam could tell Danny couldn't stall much longer.He was rapidly being hit,he was like a living bruse,and he just couldn't take anymore of this stalling thing.

Just when the dragon's getting stronger...

* * *

Its longer,right?This is sure to get reviews.I hope its a hit!


	4. To The Rescue

Okay,just to answer some reviews,Yes,I know what Eragon is,There will be more chappys,I'm planned for 14-19,No,it isn't heading in the direction of PB,And for the rest,you'll have to find out on your own.Also,I'm naming the Dragon-Elephant thing the drelephant

* * *

"AH!"Danny just got hit again by the drelephant.Sam really didn't like seeing Danny being beat to death.She just hoped Tucker would hurry up with the Ghost Gabber. 

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

The drelephant tried to headbutt Danny,but he flew up,and the drelephant was heading straight for Sam.

"Sam,look out!"yelled Danny.

Ah!Sam had to think fast,or else she was crashed and burned.Danny was too battle damaged to stop it.Sam looked around for something that could help her.She found nothing.Well,I guess this is the end,thought Sam.Too bad this is how it happens.

"STOP!"

Just then,inches away from Sam,the drelephant stopped.Sam looked at the huge double doors.There was Tucker,Ghost Gabber in hand,and looking accompleshed.For once,it was Tucker to the rescue.

_A couple of minutesbefore..._

"BEWARE!"

Tucker had enough with this ghost.Now I know how Danny feels,thought Tucker,this guy's a nutcase.By the looks of it,he knew why The Box ghost died.

"I can sense you're looking for something!"yelled The Box Ghost.He picked up the Fenton Ghost Fisher."Uh,is this it?"

"No"said Tucker.

The BoxGhost picked up a thermos."Is this it?

"Nope."

He picked up a Jack-a-Nine Tails."Is this is it?"

"Nu-Uh."

"Then what is it that you're looking for?"saidThe Box Ghost.

Tucker had just noticed that the Ghost Gabber was right next to The Box Ghost.The ghost eyed him looking at it,and finally knew what he was looking for.Thatdoesn't change the fact that he's still an idiot.

He picked up the Ghost Gabber."Aha!So this whaddayacallit is what you're looking for!"

The ghost spoke into it."I AM THE BOX GHOST!"The gabber replied"I am the box ghost.Fear me."

Boxxie seemed interested.Little did he know that Tucker was right in front of him,and soon grabbed it from the ghost and ran off.

The Box Ghost seemed disapointed."No!That was THE BOX GHOST's new best friend!"Soon he started crying.

* * *

Okay,now all I have to do is get back to the school and give this to Danny,thought Tucker.Doesn't seem too bad.Little did he know that his best friends were in mortal danger. 

_Now..._

"Eh,Tucker,is that you?"asked Danny who was still critically injured.

"Yeah,man.And I got the Gabber right here."said Tucker,who threw the Gabber to Danny.

"Okay,maybe we can turn the tables around a little bit."said Danny.He then activated the Ghost Gabber.

"RRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOO...Human,prepare to face my wrath!"roared the drelephant.

"How about...NO!Why are you here?"asked Danny.

"I am here to destroy the ghost boy.Do you happen to know where he is?"Apperently,the drelephant wasn't really smart.

"If you want to destroy the ghost boy,you'll have to take a quick detour!"yelled Danny.He shot a ecto-plasma beam out of his hand.The drelephant tried to dodge it,but it was too fast for him and hit him in the chest.Danny then took that moment of weakness for an advantage and punched it in the head.Now the drelephant was angry.

"Fool!All I wanted to do is destroy the ghost boy and get on with my death!But you leave me no choice:I will search for him with you on my trail or not!"yelled the drelephant.Then it went intangible and flew through the roof.

Danny told Sam and Tucker to meet him at his house while he took care of the drelephant.Then he pursued the drelephant.He went intangible and flew through the roof like the drelephant.When he was outside,he looked around for the drelephant.He couldn't find it anywhere.Then something whacked him in the back of the head,causing him to fall downon the roof.It was the drelephant.

"Fool!If you were smart you would not pursue me!"roared the drelephant.Then it flew away.

Danny looked at himself.Everywhere he found rips,bruises,cuts,ecto-blood,he _was_ like a living bruise.I can't take much longer of this,he thought.If I keep this up there'll be nothing left of me!He then flew up and took off after the dragon.

* * *

What will happen?I don't know.Just keep R&Ring and check back for new chapters.


	5. Captured

Okay,this chapter will end the fight between Danny and the Drelephant,and move on to _the necklace_.Here's a spoiler:Sam _doesn't _get ghost powers.But she will get powers.

* * *

Okay,I'm a 30-foot long,20 ton dragon-elephant thing,thought Danny,where would I be?He looked around some more.Nasty Burger,box store,Sam's house,a dragon-elephant thing,...jackpot.Then as he flew over to it,he realized the drelephant _was_ on Sam's house.Danny then had some flashbacks on how many things he destroyed trying to defeat ghosts.Maybe if I luer it away,thought Danny.But then the drelephant eyed him. 

"You!"roared the Drelephant,"I remember you!You're the ghost kid!That means I have to catch and destroy you!"

"Geezz,could this guy be any less obvious?"murmured Danny to himself."Hey,Saphira!Catch me if you can!"He then took off,with drelly on his trail.

The drelephant stuck to him like glue.If Danny did a U-Turn,so would Drelly.If he did a loop,so would it.Danny then shot a ecto-plasma ray at it.Sadly,it missed.The drelephant then opened its mouth and shot out fire.Danny went intangible,so it went through him.Danny then flew off towards the Nasty Burger.And Drelly followed.

Danny flew left.Drelly flew left.Danny flew right.Drelly flew right.Danny almost flew left,but then changed directions,sending Drelephant into the Nasty Burger.

"Hey,that was my favorite restaurant!"said Danny.

"Do you think I care!"roared the drelephant.

Drelly sped toward Danny.Danny flew away.

* * *

"Sam,do you think Danny will be okay?"asked Tucker.Sam didn't even know the answer to that question.But then again Tucker did ask a lot of dumb questions.Sam just tried to think positive.

"Of course he will,Tucker!"said Sam.But Sam didn't really know weither or not he'd survive.She just hoped her love would stay alive.

"He's going to be allright,Tucker.He's going to be allright..."

* * *

But Danny was not allright.Either the drelephant was chasing him,or it was attacking him.

"Fool!I always make sure my prey doesn't win!"roared the drelephant.

"I don't have to win.I just have to make sure you lose!"yelled Danny.

"I...Never...Lose."replied Drelly.

"You do today!"said a familer voice.Danny turned around to see who said it.And there was Sam,riding her Scooter,Fenton Thermos and all.

"Sam!I thought I told you to meet me at my house!"said Danny.

"And what if you didn't survive to do that?"Sam asked Danny.Danny replied with a smile,only to be whacked by Drelly's tail.

"A little girl?You call that reinforcements?"asked the drelephant.

"Actually,I was going to call her a Goth,but that works too.NOW!"yelled Danny.

Acting as if that was her cue(and it really was)Sam opened the Fenton Thermos,sucking the drelephant into it.

"Fool!I never lose!"Half way into the Thermos,Drelly launched a fireball at Danny.He then got sucked inside.

The fireball was headed for Danny,who was right in front of Sam's house.Danny went intangible,and the fireball went through him.However,it won't go through Sam's house...

* * *

We all know what happens.So please R&R and keep checking back when there's a new chapter.


	6. The Necklace

Alrighty,folks!Y'all know whats going to happen next.I have _two_ new chapters to ease your craving.Behold!

* * *

The _Necklace_

"My house!"cried Sam as she looked into the flaming remains of her house.Danny noticed the tears in her eyes when she said that.That huge house.All that stuff.The home theater,her room,the bowling allie,all that stuff,all that _expencive _stuff.And it was gone.All gone.But the worse part is that Danny let this happen.He let all that stuff,the home theater,Sam's room,the bowling allie,be destroyed.

"My house."said Sam sadly.

"It's okay,Sam.Your parents and Grandma weren't in there.You have enough money to replace it,and everything inside there."said Danny as he tried to calm her down.

Danny didn't know what to do.She just seemed so sad.Like her life was in that house.All they did after that was stare into the flames.The flames of Sam's life...

* * *

"Man,what's taking them so long?"asked Tucker to himself."They should've sucked that thing into the Thermos long before now.But the worse part is...THEY DIDN"T TAKE ME!"yelled Tucker.Soon all of the people glanced at him,then went back to thier lives. 

"Could they just hurry up already?I'm bored.Oh yeah!"He then took out his PDA and started playing Space Invaders.

_Meanwhile in the ghost zone..._

"What's going on?"said Skulker.Tucker's PDA that he attached on himself was beeping.Again.

"Oh,please don't tell me I have to look at that stupid gorilla."He glanced down at the PDA.

"Space Invaders?"asked Skulker."Ah!"Soon he started shooting at things randomly,including his home,his booby traps,the cages that held his prey,and trees.Lots and lots of trees.

Soon all of the prisoners started a riot.Some attacked Skulker,some tore down trees,and some activated his remaining booby traps,aiming at him.

"I hate my death."said Skulker simply and not moving.

* * *

A middle note.I just wanted to say THIS IS THE PART WITH THE NECKLACE! DAMN CAPS LOCK!

* * *

Danny finally broke the silence. 

"I'm sorry,Sam"

Sam sighed."I know you didn't mean it.It was the drelephant."

"I'll make it up to you.I promise."said Danny.

Danny thought for a moment.How was he going to repay Sam.It's going to take a lot of payback for a mansion and everything in it.He thought some more.He looked around.A piece of her house?No.Some money?She's already got pleanty of it.Then he glanced a strange looking necklace.No,he thought.I couldn't give Sam a strange looking necklace that I don't even know how it got here!He then looked at Sam,and how miserable she looked.It will have to do.He picked up the necklace.

"Uh,Sam?I want you to have this."said Danny as he showed Sam the necklace.

Sam looked at the necklace,with its strange markings,dark appearence,and the wierd,creepy crystle in the center piece.

Sam then took the necklace from Danny's hand."Wow."said Sam."Its beautiful."

"So you like it?"asked Danny.

"Its amazing!"said Sam as she put it on."I guess you're right.My parents weren't in there,the have enough money to replace it and everything in it,thanks."

Danny was just glad he could get her mind off the negetive(even though she's a goth).Danny wondered,though.Where did that necklace come from?What are those strange markings on it?Danny looked into the centerpiece of it.Its almost hypnotizing.Almost like it has powers...

* * *

What_ are _the powers of _the necklace?_Find out in the next chapter... 


	7. First Victim

YEAH!New chapter!Just to say what happened last chapter...

* * *

Sam's house is ruined by the drelephant.Tucker plays with his PDA.Skulker goes haywire.Ghosts cause a rampage.Danny tries to cheer Sam up by giving her a strange necklace.SHE DOES NOT GET GHOST POWERS! DAMN CAPS LOCK!

* * *

The First Victim

"Man,what took you so long yesterday?"asked Tucker as he took out his science book.

"Uh,let's not talk about that."replied Danny.He knew that Sam knew that he knew that Sam didn't want Tucker to know about.Even though Sam's parents paid for the second house,Danny was still wondering the same questions from yesterday:Where did that strange necklace come from?Does it have powers?If it does,what are they?These questions were buzzing around Danny's head like recently attacked bees.When Danny came back to Earth,he realized Sam was talking.

"I wonder what _exciting _assignment Mr.Lancer has planned for us today?"questioned Sam.Tucker meanwhile had his own problems.

"Oh-No.I lost my science book!"

"Here,you can borrow mine."said Sam.

"Thanks,Sam."said Tucker as he took the book from Sam.

Sam put her arm around Tucker's neck."Hey,thats what friends do."

Danny noticed something happening.As Sam put her arm around Tucker's neck,Danny noticed something that didn't happen often.Tucker was glowing green.Like a ghostly green...

"That was awkward."said Danny under his breath.

But Sam heard him."What was awkward?And don't tell me it was another house blowing.No,seriously,don't."

Danny tried to think fast."Uh,uh,nothing!Nothing's awkward.And,no.No house's blowing up."

"Whoa,I have to go to the bathroom.Meet you guys at class!"said Tucker as he speded off towards the bathroom.

"We better head to class."said Sam.Then they ran off.

* * *

But Tucker didn't reach thebathroom.He found himself downstairs in the basement.

"How did I get here?"he asked himself.He thought for a minute.This happened I have...GHOST POWERS AGAIN!But Deserie is in the ghost zone,and I didn't wish for it.Something fishy is going on.He then looked around at _all_ _that meat_.

"Or something meaty!I guess I can stay for a while."said Tucker as he admired all the meat.Little did he know that something bad was brewing...


End file.
